


Mr. Reeves The Time Is over

by CatalystGirl (orphan_account)



Series: What I had on Wattpad (English friendly/translated) [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, English, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by..., Italy, Roma | Rome, To Be Edited, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CatalystGirl
Summary: "Tick tock Mr. Wick..."Keanu never thought that the quote from one of his own films would turn against him, from a sentimental point of view.While filming in Rome for the second film, John Wick will meet a woman of the Garbatella(a zone in Rome) who will give him butterflies in the stomach, although he cannot stay with her forever.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: What I had on Wattpad (English friendly/translated) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843765





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad

**_Rome, a year later after the filming of John Wick 2, Garbatella, House of Lucrezia._ **

"Lucrezia, can see who's at the door?" my mother yelled, and I answered, screaming, "Yes, I'm going!"

I opened the door and was none other than the postman.  
"But we weren't waiting for a package, Tito. " I replied to the postman and he said, "Look, the package is just for you, this handwriting doesn't tell me nothing, I'll leave it here, make a signature here..."

I went back inside the house, Tito was right, the package was for me, I opened it curiously and realized that it was a package from Keanu, after so many months away, I thought he had forgotten me.

_Hello Lucrezia,_  
_I haven't heard from you in a long time._  
_I have to apologize, but with my hard work, I have no peace, not even a day._

_I tried to convince my agent to come to Rome to you, but it wasn't possible._

_If it was possible..._  
_You know, L.A. without you seems empty, I remember you told me, as soon as we started bonding, that you'd be happy travelling with me, but it didn't happen._

_How's it going in Rome?_  
_Here everything is fine, at least, I do not know problems, regardless of the usual problems of the type: "Where am I going to get breakfast?"_

_You remember that croissant you offered me, maybe they made good ones here as well._

_Inside the package I sent you a gift, I hope you'll like it._

_-Keanu_

Inside the package, there was a box.  
"Tiffany, I hope it's nothing expensive."  
Apparently, I was wrong.  
"O-Our, polaroid, on a necklace." I took the necklace, I carefully set it. 

I didn't believe my eyes, the necklace had a door to close the image and make it look like a normal necklace, Keanu wants to protect me, even if it is far, far away, from me. 

_That's how I remembered our meeting_. 


	3. Am I lucky?

_"I should consider myself lucky, don't I?"_

The next day, Lucrezia went to work again and as a result, during the break, she went in front of the same picture the day before, the picture that had made them meet.

"Lucrezia? Lucrezia!" almost cried Luna, and Lucrezia awoke from the trance in which she was.   
"Excuse me, Luna was thoughtful..." answered her and Luna asked her, "Thoughtful? Is everything right?"

Lucrezia sighed: "It was all right Luna, yesterday you saw that handsome I was talking to yesterday." The girl said yes.   
"Well, "Well." she lowered his tone of voice so as not to be heard: "It was... Keanu Reeves.

Luna was shocked, she had actually sensed something seeing the unknown handsome man, but she would never imagine that it was Keanu Reeves, himself.

"Lucre, I give you my opinion, my grandfather said to me: better to sit on the ice cream that ice cream in the...!" The friend said, and Lucretia said, "You say, I should trust you? But it's Keanu!"

The friend put her hand to her face.   
"Lucre, you barely know each other, I simply think you should be careful, he is like he has the blue blood, we'll see later I return to work. " and saying so she went away.

Lucrezia was confused, trust Keanu or trust Keanu, he is known to be so... good, noble without being a prince.

She wanted to cry, usually, she's never been so weak with a man.

She got a call.

"Hello, Lucrezia? When you get out of work?" was Keanu's voice, Lucrezia held on a little before speaking.  
"Always on the same page now, would you like to see me?" she asked, and Keanu replied, "Yes, I would like to see you, I already miss you."

The call ended early and they both returned to work.   
4 pm never arrived, it was 15:50 when Lucrezia went to get ready to go out.   
"Are you preparing for Romeo?" asked Luna, and Lucretia replied, "Yes, that is, it's not really a date, that is, he comes to get me, so we go around Rome a little bit, they have the filming tonight."

Luna then greeted her and advised her to be careful.

Leaving work, Lucrezia recognized the man, he was very awkward.

"Lucrezia! How was the day?" asked Keanu, and she replied, "Well, thank you, I note that you have rested."

Keanu smiled, yes, he had rested.   
"So, I have a lot of places to show you!" said Lucrezia, and Keanu asked her, "I'm curious where you want to take me."   
"It's a surprise."

First, they went to the areas near the ara pacis, soon after at the Colosseum,

"Make a wish?" he asked, and Lucretia took a dime from her wallet.  
"Yes, at the Trevi fountain you can express wishes, maybe come true, then, who goes first?"  
"Ladies first."

Lucrezia threw the dime off her shoulders, as a tradition.  
She wanted to stay with Keanu, and she had expressed that wish, even though her friend had warned her more than once.  
"I don't care about the differences..."

Keanu, on the other hand, longed for happiness, happiness together with a person who he loves.   
Before returning to the crew, Keanu decided to accompany Lucrezia to subway A.

"Lucretia... Are you sad?" asked Keanu, shaking her hand, Lucrezia looking him straight in the eye.   
"I'm just... contented."

"Then, see you! ," Keanu said, and Lucrezia smiled, "Yes, see you!."  
Before the man could leave, he could feel someone hugging him from behind.   
"Thank you for today, I had a great time" and left.

When she got home, after about an hour, she threw herself on the couch.   
Her mother and father were supposed to be at dinner with her that night, she wasn't ready yet.

"I don't care about them."


	4. Be yourself

"don't I care about them." 

Lucrezia prepared everything she was ready and they finally showed up. 

Along with his parents was his brother. 

"Massimo, you here too?" asked Lucrezia, and Massimo replied, "Yes, Luna told me that you are in a relationship..." 

"With whom, sorry?" she asked, and Massimo answered by lighting a cigarette: "With Keanu Reeves."

"Ours is not a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship and then... I'm an adult, I can handle the situation."

The mother then took her daughter's hand: "Yes, but he has... fifty-two years old." and his father added, "Above all, he is someone." 

"You are all worried about me after the relationship with Pierre," Lucrezia said, she knew he was good for nothing, not like Keanu, he was great in comparison to Pierre.

She was cornered, her parents loved Pierre, as Pierre felt like a third child.

Apparently, Keanu was unreachable to them, and the difference was felt a lot.

Pierre was the boyfriend of the university period and her parents adored him, he was French and usually brought a lot of things from France.

Then they broke up, not for a third person in the relationship, but because they were no longer well together.

Then after a long time, here's Keanu.

«Well, if you don't want to, all this... the door is there. 

The food remained untouched, and that was right, even though she was sorry to leave that food to rot so she decided to freeze it, certain things she would take them to work the next day. 

"I hope that my wish will come true immediately." She thought to herself and herself, she hated the situation that had arisen, it was all Luna's fault. 

Luna had always been her best friend, why she has told everyone about Keanu? 


	5. Important events

Tomorrow would have been the decisive evening.

Keanu was settling down for the last shoot in Rome and meanwhile, he was looking at the city from the top floor of his hotel thinking every day he had spent there to film the second movie of the saga. 

And that for a while, he would never see Lucrezia again.

yes, it was so sad, but the situation was true. 

Tomorrow would be the last night he would see her again. 

After New York, he would return to Los Angeles and his desire to eat some junk food with her in his city, was present. 

Keanu then went in front of the mirror and looked at himself and started talking, not practising to play a movie role but to ask Lucrezia something. 

"Lucrezia? Would you like to... take everything and come, away with me?" 

"Lucrezia, how about..."

He could not, he could never ask Lucretia to run away.

No one knew Keanu was still awake, everyone was already asleep. 

Lucrezia on the other side of Rome, she was intent on understanding, what should I wear? 

Every dress seemed imperfect on her, she felt uncomfortable, her house was not much less furnished ad hoc. 

Because they could eat... no, it wouldn't have been as good as home. 

The intercom rang. 

"Who can it be at this hour?" asked Lucrezia and went to see. 

"NONNA ANTONIA, AUNT SAVINA!" she yelled at the women as soon as the door opened. 

The grandma squealed her granddaughter and said, "We have come to your rescue."

Lucrezia was shocked, and she didn't understand how they knew the whole thing. 

"Your mother told us everything, she says it's a waste of time for her, but we know you care so much about Keanu!" said her aunt and grandmother, adding, "Years go by, but I never understood how his name is fucking written." 

The two women laughed, her aunt then began to choose clothes for her. 

"What air do you want to give?" asked his aunt and Lucrezia: "What air should I give? I must be myself, don't I?" 

"What do I know, an air of 50s style, he lives in America, isn't it?" proposed her aunt and grandmother could find the answer. 

"Ladies, I have the answer to everything," grandma announced, and she pulled out a dress. 

"Grandma, the black dress is for his funeral? You're aware I can't cook for shit!" 

The Grandma and aunt laughed. 

"Lucrezia, the black dress has always been a classic, then you settle your hair a little bit, a little bit that and you did." Aunt and grandmother said, "I cook something in so you don't have to do it, and you're both in a good."

"Yes, Grandma, but I would like to remind you, that he is not an Italian... What are we going to cook?" 

His aunt and grandmother opened their mouths wide, soon after they remembered that Keanu was Canadian. 

"An Italian-Canadian thing?" her aunt proposed, and his grandmother replied, "The Italian-Canadian food you'll put it up to...!" Lucrezia blocked her in time and said, "Let's not attack each other, we will find the perfect food for Keanu." 

"Do you make a pasta cacio e Pepe? A gricia?" proposed his grandmother, and her aunt replied, "I think a gricia is perfect! You don't know if he likes eggs or not, and you also have an aperitif!" 

With that advice in mind, the woman went to sleep.

She was confident in the success of Keanu's date, but nothing stopped her from believing that any mistake would happen.

For example, stumble on low heels, or get her dress dirty.

Or the neighbour harasses, who knows what the day would have reserved for her. 

The next day, Lucrezia was preparing everything and Accidentally in Love was in the background. 

«SO SHE SAID WHAT'S THE PROBLEM BABY...FUCK!!" 

She looked in the mirror and was not yet dressed, but she was still in her pyjamas and had a moisturizing mask on her face. 

"OK I'LL COOK WHEN WE ARE TOGETHER!" she said, putting a pot on the fire for later. 

Putting on her heels and checking herself in the mirror, she was anxious. 

"He will already be here!" she thought her while running to the metro. 

"And the metro is close to the house! That's the only nice thing!" 

Keanu didn't seem to have arrived yet, and that was good since after the run all the hair had messed up.

"As if it could be worse than that!" she thought again. 

A voice called her back. 

"You're fine." 

The woman turned and saw the man, smiling and with a bouquet of roses. 

Dressed in a casual style, as only he knew how to dress. 

"T-Thank you Keanu, you didn't have to!" she thanked him.

After a few minutes of walking, the two arrived home and Keanu was happier than ever. 

"Then, tonight, pasta alla gricia!" she said, and Keanu asked her what it was. 

She said, "It's pasta with cheek lard, pepper, cheese, typical Roman!" 

Keanu breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I thought you wanted to cook pasta and meatballs!" 

Lucrezia then noticed the post-it left by her aunt, she lifted it up by pretending nothing.

"Keanu, I'm going to cook and wait for myself... here!" before she could finish the sentence, the man stood up and said aloud, "I CAN'T MAKE YOU COOKING ALONE, IT WOULDN'T BE NICE!" 

Lucrezia was, grateful that Keanu had entered her life, because, well, Pierre had never done anything good, such as helping her. 

The pasta had strangely come out well, thanks to the advice of her grandma, everything was a success. 

But there was so much left to do, still. 

"Can you dance the salsa?" asked Keanu, and the woman replied, "How do you know I can dance the salsa?" 

Keanu took a trophy on the shelf: "Miss salsa 2014, congratulations!" and thinking that he was recording the first John Wick at the time. 

The two began to dance to the notes of Havana, and they had a lot of fun. 

Rightly, they had to choose Havana because Keanu was a mega fussy, but it could very well be adapted to the steps of salsa.

the phone rang, and Lucrezia answered.

"WHAT?! BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!" Lucrezia screamed, and Keanu didn't understand.

She closed the phone.

"They invited here, Pierre, without my consent..." Lucrezia said, starting to cry.

"Your ex?" asked Keanu and Lucrezia annum.

Keanu then took his jacket and said to Lucretia, "Take pyjamas, toothbrush, clothes for tomorrow, phone, charger and the keys, we're leaving!"

Lucrezia was shocked, but she immediately heard the man's orders.

After everything was taken, they ran away from the woman's house and Lucrezia pretended to stay there.

Keanu had been riding a motorcycle from Lucrezia so the two managed to escape immediately and the lesser had two helmets.

From a car, someone had watched the two go away at the speed of light.

"Dear, isn't it Lucrezia?" asked her mother, and her father replied, "No, Lucrezia will surely be preparing everything for Pierre."

The two arrived at the hotel and were very happy though stressed. 

Although Lucretia was almost in tears, in the hotel room, Keanu decided to cuddle her a little. 

"Lucrezia, you are an adult woman, why did they decide to call Pierre back?" 

And Lucrezia said, "Maybe because they know about you, my former best friend, the one who attacked you revealed everything to them."

Keanu was sorry, seeing tears on his beloved's face, because of him. 

"Lucrezia, you will see, you will fix everything."

"Yes, I hope so too." 


	6. Hopes and dreams

_"Yes, I hope so too."_

The next morning, the two said goodbye to each other and Lucrezia returned to Garbatella.  
She tried to avoid her parents' palace because they would surely have asked her so many questions about her disappearance.

Arrived home, she saw the candle she had put in yesterday to make the atmosphere more romantic and sat down where she sat the day before, reflecting on what to do.  
Going to Los Angeles and giving up everything was the last of his thoughts, also because his life was now there, in Italy.

The intercom rang, who could it possibly be?  
She opened the door and found himself in front of his parents with Pierre.  
"Lucrezia, is all right?" asked her mother, and Pierre greeted her warmly: "Lucrezia, mon amour!"  
"First thing, I'm fine, I'm just sad and second thing, mon amour? Didn't they tell you I'm engaged?" she said arrogantly.  
Her shocked mother asked her again: "A candle... what did you do yesterday?"  
"Yesterday I helped a friend of mine, she will have a romantic dinner shortly and I helped her." She answered, her father then asked her, "Why are you sad?"

"They want me to say the truth, I won't tell to them the real thing"

"She's a dear friend of mine... I am sad still if she does not succeed in its intent." Lucrezia said, sighing, Pierre then took her hand.

"If you don't feel like it today, I can keep you company, maybe around 5:30 p.m., we go out, what do you say?" he asked, smiling, and the tenor girl was about to answer no, a message from her beloved came to her.

"I'm leaving Fiumicino at 5:30 p.m.".

She read it and turning off the phone said no to Pierre.  
"How, no..." he asked.

"At 5:30 p.m., I'm already busy, now I'd like to ask you to leave the house, and disappear from my life." She said she was angry and the three were immediately offended.

In order not to make the situation worse than it was, they went out without saying anything.

"I'm leaving Fiumicino at 5:30 p.m.".

She reread the message  
"I should really go and say hello"  
thought between herself and herself.

It was 4:00 p.m. she had little time, those assholes had wasted her important time.

Before he could go to Fiumicino, he stopped to pick up a croissant stuffed with cream.  
She hadn't let him try it before and maybe before the trip he could give him some energy.

Lucrezia had a car, a fiat 500, so going Fiumicino was very simple.  
I parked the car and saw from outside the airport, it was huge, he would never find Keanu in time.

"Because, because I came here, I clearly won't find him... never, it's not fair." She thought with tears in her eyes.

A lot of people were at the airport that day, and Keanu was having coffee at the bar.  
"Mh, how many people today." He thought to himself, "It will be difficult to leave in time."

He turned around and saw a girl sitting on a bench.  
He looked at her better and it was Lucrezia.  
He ran to her and was glad to see her.  
"Lucrezia? Why are you crying?" asked Keanu, and Lucrezia, clutching him loudly, said, "You know, I thought I had lost you." And with the behaviour of a little girl he gave the man the croissant he had bought before.

"Is it for me?" he asked, the woman replied, "Yes, it is for you."  
"Why don't we take a picture?"  
Lucrezia asked, but Keanu caught a photo before answering, with Lucrezia kissing him on the cheek while he ate his croissant.  
"I'll send it to you, oh it's late, it's rush hour soon," Lucrezia said, greeting the man.

Keanu was really glad to have seen her for one last time.

Meanwhile, at Rinaldi's house, his parents discussed with Lucrezia her marriage to Pierre.  
At first, she thought of Keanu immediately, but after Pierre's name, the world fell on her.  
Her beloved had just gone away and she was there, alone.  
"Sacré bleu, I have to go back to Paris for work, I hope you don't mind!"  
Pierre, he apologized.  
The next night in Lucrezia came to enlightenment.  
"While Pierre is away, I could escape to America..." thought between herself and herself.

Keanu, meanwhile, had commissioned a portrait of Lucrezia from an artist, the woman was absent in his life, although he was certain that she was not doing well.  
"Mr Reeves, what a beautiful painting you have in your house!" said the postwoman, handing them a package, and Keanu replied, "Thank you... I'm very proud of it."

The postwoman left, she never thought she would meet the woman portrayed in the painting.


	7. Lovely couple

Keanu got up, it was morning, though the man had decided to stay a few more minutes, to dream of Lucrezia.  
The two had their phone numbers, although it would be pointless to call each other, they wanted to see each other.

"Today I think I should give myself a fix..." He thought to himself when he looked in the mirror, went down to breakfast.   
He looked at Lucrezia's painting and almost cried.   
Their encounter had been so accidental that the two had fallen in love at first sight.

He saw what was in the fridge and it was all empty, there was only milk and eggs.   
He had forgotten to do the shopping so he decided that after the barber would go shopping.

"Mr Reeves, do you prefer a short cut, really?" The beered barber asked, and Keanu replied, "Yes!"   
In the afternoon, instead, he went shopping, by pure chance, he found himself in the Italian department.   
"I can't take the Alfredo sauce, it would be a crime."

He took any pasta and the first Italian sauce he found.   
Probably, if Lucrezia was there, she'd have sent him to fuck him up, knowing her.   
But at the same time, he would have thanked him for that kind thought.

Keanu returned from passing and sat on the couch of his house, watching television.   
"The bold and the beautiful, always the same story..." complained, his phone made a noise, it was a snap of... Lucrezia?

The snap was read by the man, "Hey, Keanu, I wanted to tell you that, as soon as possible, I'll be with you in Los Angeles."   
Another came along: "I don't know what time it is from you, know that if I come it's to escape."  
A message arrived, not a snap.   
"I hope they can think again about yourself."

Keanu, he was worried about Lucrezia, the woman's tone seemed serious, so serious.   
The man then immediately set out to prepare a room all for her.   
She was afraid, that Pierre had touched her, she was afraid of everything at that moment, but she had to take courage, he was his Prince Charming, she was his princess, he was the only escape route he had after his best friend had quarrelled with her.

One day passed, nothing was answered, Keanu had been attached to the phone all the time, to read a message from Lucrezia.   
When someone rang the doorbell.   
"Lucrezia!" the man squeezed her, Lucrezia was tired from the trip and with her was the postwoman who usually delivered mail to Beverly Hills.

"Keanu, Mrs Felicity helped me a lot, without her, I wouldn't have gotten here," Lucrezia said with a smile.   
"I'm glad I helped you reconnect, Mr Reeves has a good eye." The woman winked at the man and greeted the two, while Keanu was embarrassed, as did the postwoman take it all lightly?

The two entered the house, and already Lucretia imagined their future life, Keanu noticed her eyes full of joy.   
"Keanu, if I sent you those anxious snaps, it was because, my parents, they forced me, eventually to marry Pierre."  
Keanu's heart was broken into a thousand pieces, Lucrezia could not return to Rome, so easily.   
"Lucrezia, we will do everything to move your life here, I promise you." He promised the man hugging her the woman was exhausted and began to cry.   
"It's a good day." Lucrezia was about to finish the sentence, but Keanu stopped her with one finger.   
He squeezed her to calm her down, he knew her support was important.   
"You know, I didn't think Italy was at that level..." said Keanu and Lucrezia replied: "Italy will always be at that level of mental closure, not only by me, but also in other parts, it is sad... you know?"

Keanu continued to console her, her warrior was powerless, so she tried to make Lucrezia smile with a few jokes, but she couldn't.   
Then the two started talking about funny things.   
"Lucretia, you're here now, you don't have to think about them, maybe on Saturday we go out and have fun?" he asked the woman, and Lucrezia replied, "Where do you think you're taking me?" and Keanu replied, "To a 50s-style diner, I know a shop where they sell retro-style clothes!"

It didn't seem like a bad idea at all, in fact, the two would have had fun like crazy.   
The days passed and the situation improved at a glance, every morning the two would wake up, have breakfast and dress to get out.   
Saturday would be the fateful day of their 50's date.  
Keanu hadn't told him, but they would go to a 1950s-style open-air movie theatre, and Keanu was secretly fixing his car.

_I wonder how their date would have gone..._


	8. 1950's date

_I wonder how their date would have gone..._

It was the day set by the two and they had not spoken until evening, despite being in the same house.   
They looked like their wedding when it was just a sweet date in the 50s.

"This Rockabilly style should be fine!" said Lucrezia, looking in the mirror, "at least I won't have a problem moving and I'll be casual!"

She was very happy, and the dungarees gave her the air she always wanted to give.  
The red lipstick could certainly not be missed... Et voilà finished!

He went down to the living room and Keanu had not yet arrived.   
"And then they say, that we women take years to prepare." He thought to himself.   
"You're ready... Lucrezia?" asked Keanu, who was shocked, she was beautiful.   
"Lucrezia, stay... very well." The man said, and the woman said, "Thank you, I've worked so hard, you seem to have been too."   
Keanu blushed and replied, "Yes... I booked for the two of us, come on, they're waiting for us."

Keanu opened his garage, and a 50s-style car sprang up.   
Lucrezia was shocked by everything the man had done and was doing for her.

Keanu was a true gentleman, and Lucrezia wanted to cry with joy at what was happening to her, perhaps, she was exaggerated, she knew it too, but no one, had ever behaved like that with her.   
When they were in the car Lucrezia remembered when her brother Massimo made her play with her neo action figure, despite being precious.

_"Lucrezia, I see you're having fun." Her brother said, and she said, "I really like him!"_

"Yeah, I really like Neo." He thought to himself, smiling at that memory.   
"We're here!" said the man, and the two got out of the car.   
Lucrezia had so much adrenaline running through her veins. 

  
The two entered the room and went to sit down.  
"How beautiful... you know in Rome there are similar places, but here it has a different effect."  
"Yes, I agree with you, the same thing in Canada."

The two began to talk and Keanu also brought a polaroid.  
The two were taking many pictures when their food arrived.  
"Have a good appetite!" said the two in unison and began to eat their burgers.  
Lucrezia was too happy, even Keanu was happy.

After dinner, they went to the outdoor cinema and the movie that was scheduled was,   
La La Land.  
The most romantic scene was coming and the two shook hands more.

"You know Lucretia... I was wondering... would you like to..."  
"Yes, Keanu? I would like, what?"   
"You'd like to... stay with me in the States with me?"

Her hands shook and she knew nothing to say.   
Her life was getting better.   
"I'll help you get used to it and help you with the green card... what do you say, you want to give up everything and live with me, I'll help you find work too, how about?"

The woman kissed him, and Keanu blushing was blushing like lychee said, "I take it for a yes."

The next day at Arapacis, word spread of the woman's dismissal and Lucrezia would move her from her home to sell her.   
Returning to Italy would have been useless, what she felt was now clear, the country was dying, even if she had had a new job, the dream had come true, although not everyone would agree...

Lucretia was aware of this, that for this awareness he cared about everything and everyone.   
By now Rome she didn't care anymore, she was with Keanu, they would love each other until the end of their days.

_At least that's what the two of them believed, they believed._


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

At least that's what the two of them believed, they believed. 

Luna was neither dead nor gone, she was just planning her revenge on Lucrezia.

Selling photos of her and Keanu to Italian tabloid newspapers.

A perfect plan.

The newspapers were very interested in the information that they took immediately and published their own sitting.

Keanu was nervous that morning, got up before Lucrezia, and his manager and he were working hard, Lucrezia got calls from Massimo, his brother.

"What, are you saying that we're trending on twitter?!" she asked, screaming, and Massimo replied, "Yeah, they say someone close to you sent those photos, and maybe I know who it is, let me do it."

And she shut up the phone. 

Meanwhile, the two had found the solution. 

Going to Ellen and solving it all seemed like a dumb idea, but maybe she would restore the situation and Lucrezia could very well have spat out the one who sent the photos. 

Ellen had confirmed the whole thing, the two would be ready to go to Ellen and finally introduce Lucrezia to everyone. 

Lucretia was no longer in her skin, she would see Ellen and give her former psychopathic best friend a hard time. 

Before the episode, Lucrezia always repeated: "Those who have bread have no teeth, those who do not have bread have teeth". 

"Well, today we would have Keanu Reeves and his fiancée Lucrezia Rinaldi in the studio." 

Ellen said with a smile, and the two entered the studio and greeted everyone. 

The two sat down and began the interview. 

"So, your former best friend, she sent the photo to an Italian gossip newspaper." 

"Yes, Ellen, you know, she's always been a little jealous of me, and her behaviour has been truly disgraceful."

Ellen then asked the two, "But you have not told us how you met!" 

Keanu answered the woman's question: "It was all by chance, Lucrezia was working at Arapacis and was looking at a painting she really liked and I finally started a conversation with her." 

As the interview continued, the parents accidentally, with their satellite antenna, saw Lucrezia, dressed in a beautiful turquoise dress by Ellen. 

"But that, isn't that our daughter, dear?" the mother asked her husband, and the man replied, "Nah, it's not you. wait, I think it's her." 

Lucrezia seemed to be happy to be there, spitting Luna and meanwhile happy with the situation, Keanu's manager had a great idea, go to Ellen and solve the whole thing. 

And on Twitter, everyone hated Luna. 

Photos of her on what a clown she was, photos of her everywhere. 

At the end of the interview, Lucrezia, received a call, was Luna in tears. 

"P-Please! Forgive me Lucrezia!" she cried tearfully on the phone, and Lucrezia replied, "I'm sorry, I can't." 

He closed the phone. 

By now, Lucrezia was becoming known to all Keanu fans and above all, there were those who found her beautiful. 

It seemed strange to her to be in the limelight, but it was calculated, instilling her beloved was Hollywood's most renowned and her life would have improved, I say it would be if it weren't for a family reunion. 

You have to know, Lucrezia's family was quite large and stopped not only at the neighbouring relatives but also to second and third cousins, Lucrezia knew well that if she told Keanu the cousins, aunts and all the parent, they would take advantage of the two of them. 

Keanu, on the other hand, did not like family reunions but after learning that Lucrezia was forced to go, they could not back down.

"Do you really think you're going to make your cousins gnaw?" asked Keanu and Lucrezia replied, "They always treated me badly without my parents knowing anything, now I'm going to be avenge of them." 

"I'm afraid to know what you're planning, Lucrezia." 

And Lucretia said, "You will see Keanu, You will see and know that if I seem too violent, please stop me." 

"Now I will not shut up". 


End file.
